Field
This invention relates to vehicle accessories. More particularly this invention provides for handle apparatus to be secured to the door post of a high ground clearance passenger vehicle so that a vehicle entrant may grasp it and apply a lifting force to assist in entry thereto.
State of the Art
Many passenger vehicles of today have chassis which are elevated high above the ground (have a high ground clearance) as compared to conventional passenger automobiles. Examples of such vehicles include various all terrain vehicles, four-wheel drive vehicles, motor homes, mini buses, pick-up trucks, and vans. Such vehicles typically have doors of well known conventional form and function. Passenger and operator entry and egress is effected through such doors which are hinged to a door post to pivot about a substantially vertical axis. The door posts are typically vertical or functionally vertical in that some door posts have a segment which is slanted from the vertical proximate the windshield or wind screen of the vehicle.
To enter a high ground clearance vehicle, one must take a rather large step up. For persons who are strong and nimble, the step up requires some physical effort even though readily accomplished. For those who are short, not strong or nimble, entry may be a very difficult if not an impossible chore without help. Means to assist entry is therefor desirable.
Handle apparatus heretofore known have been limited to devices mounted to the dashboard or other structure of a vehicle to provide means for a passenger to hold on while the vehicle is in operation. Such handles are not formed or positioned to act as means to assist in vehicle entry. Further, such handles are typically formed and secured to withstand the limited forces exerted by a passenger while the vehicle is in operation.
Some large truck tractors are known to have handles mounted on the outside of their cabs proximate their doors to act as means to assist in entry. Such handles are formed and secured only for mounting external to the vehicle and only to tolerate forces limited in direction and magnitude.